


Two's A Crowd

by KazunaRei



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being haunted by a ghost who wants nothing more than to play Go isn't so bad once you got use to the demands for a games. The real problem is the loud mouth brat who served as his tie to the living plain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's A Crowd

“Hey~ hey! Can you see me? Hello!”

Waya was so close, _so freaking close,_ to stomping across the train car to strangle the little half-blond twit yelling at people he passed. He shot daggers at the younger male now standing before a woman pointing at her hair.

“Lady your hair is like really dumb looking!” ‘Like you’re one to talk,’ Waya thought viciously ‘Who the hell goes around with their hair half dye like that!’

“Waya,” Isumi’s soft mummer reached his ears somehow over the brat’s yelling, he was now making odd gestures at a business man, “You’ve been making faces ever since we stepped on the train. What are you glaring at?”

“This little idiot.” Waya hissed crossing his arms, “I don’t know how everyone can stand it! He’s been screaming non-stop since the train been moving.” Isumi blinked.

“Screaming? Who’s screaming?”

“Him,” Waya pointed, “The brat in the yellow shirt.” Isumi glanced over his shoulder eyes flicking around the train car.

“I don’t see him.” Waya gave him an incredulous look.

“What? How could you miss him?!” The brat was now jumping flailing his arms. Waya gestured furiously and Isumi looked once more following the trail of Waya’s finger.

“That’s a business man Waya.”

“Not the business man! The little idiot jumping like a monkey in the middle of the aisle!” Said little idiot was now staring at him with wide eyes, as was most of the passengers.

“Waya no one is standing there.” Isumi gave him a concerned look. Waya opened his mouth to protest,

“Hey.” And snapped it shut jerking in surprise. The brat now stood before him staring up and, Waya paled, he now realized why Isumi and everyone else for that matter took no note of the little half-blond.

The kid was a ghost. He was transparent, ever so slightly, with him being at the other end of the car Waya hadn’t noticed.

“You can see me can’t you?” He muttered almost glaring, like he expected Waya to deny it. Waya could only ogle at him and the kid grinned. “Finally. God I thought I would be stuck here all day.” The brat blurred back up the aisle yelling, “Sai I found someone who can see me!” He disappeared through the doors.

“Waya?” His eyes flicked back to Isumi. The older male was giving him a worried look, “You’ve gone completely white. Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” To say that Waya was freaked out was saying water wet, “I just saw a ghost.” Isumi blinked owlishly.

“A ghost Waya?”

“Yeah. A ghost kid.”

“Ah,” Isumi’s eyes widen an uncomfortable look coming to his face, “Is that who you heard screaming Waya?” He nodded and twitched seeing the half-blond phase through the car door pulling an older male behind him dressed like he just stepped out the Heian Era. Waya choked as they stopped infront of him, the brat looked quite proud of himself,

“This guy,” He chirped, “He’s been glaring at me the whole ride.”

“Oh,” Bright violet eyes peered at Waya curious and hopeful, “Can can you see me as well?” Waya’s head jerked in a nod. The older ghost beamed clapping his covered hands together, “How fortunate!”

“Yeah that’s great and stuff, but now what?” The half-blond asked, “Do we just follow him or whatever?” Waya’s mind sputtered to a halt. They planned on following him?! What would his parents say if they found out he brought a pair of ghosts home!

“Ah actually Hikaru, you have to make him your host.” The Heian ghost murmured. Waya froze as Hikaru whined,

“What. Why can’t you do it?”

“I’m still attached to you.”

“Ugh seriously?” Sai hid his lips behind his fan.

“Yes. I’m unable to move on from you because you still have your conscious.”  Hikaru made a face. Waya pressed himself against the wall of the train horror clawing its way through his body, cursing the fact that the ride to Isumi and his stop was taking so long.

“Okay fine,” The younger ghost huffed, “What do I have to do?”

“Make eye contact,” Waya promptly closed his eyes, “And extend a part of your conscious towards him.”

“Right. Wha? Hey! He closed them!”  
  
“Oh well that’s to be expected,” Sai hummed “We just have to explain- Hikaru what are doing?!” Waya almost opened his eyes at Sai’s panicked question but clinched them tighter. With a scowl Hikaru stepped forward and stomped on Waya’s foot putting all his weight on it causing him to yelp.

Waya’s eyes opened from shock and pain meeting Hikaru’s green eyes. He went still stuck by Hikaru’s intense gaze. Hikaru eyes glowed, his whole being shone and Waya was pinned as a faint pressure poked almost timidly at his mind. He could hear Isumi dimly calling his name but he couldn’t speak, his focus put on forcing the invading feeling out of his mind. Hikaru grimaced narrowing his eyes, the pressure increased. Waya glared fighting back with all his being.

“Hikaru must you be so impulse?” Sai sighed. Hikaru grunted,

“Instead of whining why don’t you help? He won’t let me in!”

“This wouldn’t have happened had you let me explain.” Sai moved forward as he was chiding his hand dropping on Hikaru’s shoulder. He met Waya’s wide eyes, “I’m sorry. Please excuse the intrusion.” Sai began glowing. Waya’s resistance broke under the pressure. Sai and Hikaru disappeared as Waya’s vision quickly grew blurred and dark; he pitched forward into Isumi’s arms out cold. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lawl I don't know what I'm doing with this~ =w= I guess you can say this is a sequel to Sudden Death. xD;;;;


End file.
